


We'll Take You If You'll Have Us

by Avengers_Whore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby Morgan Stark - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry Osborn Is Also a Good Bro, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Peter Parker, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harry Osborn, Protective Michelle Jones, So much sugary sweetness, Sperm Donation, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Has A Heart, pseudo heats, sperm banks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: Peter stared at the photos as he had lunch with his friends, lost in thought. Almost a year ago now he’d decided he wanted to start a family even though he hadn’t found the right alpha. The lack of an alpha wasn’t going to stop him so he looked through every profile that the sperm banks in New York had to offer.It had taken him months to settle on one, the one that had made something in him settle and yearn. So five months ago, he’d gotten the insemination procedure done and luckily it had taken on the first try.And now he was trying to figure out if he wanted to contact his pup’s sire, tell him he was more than welcome in their lives.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 291





	We'll Take You If You'll Have Us

Peter bit his lip as turned the piece of paper over in his hands. He was sitting in his doctor’s office waiting for his name to be called. He was here for his 20 week checkup with his gyno, his bump much bigger than a bump at this point in his pregnancy. He adjusted the sleeves of his oversized sweater and pulled out his phone, quietly tapping in the number.

He started to type in a message when the nurse opened the door and called his name, her neutral beta scent soothing on his frayed nerves. He put his phone away and got up, one hand on his belly as he walked through the door. The nurse led him down the hall to an examination room, took his vitals, and then left him alone to wait for the doctor. The doctor came in a few moments later with a warm smile on her face.

“Good morning, Peter. You’re looking well,” the other omega greeted, setting her clipboard down on the counter and turning to face Peter. The brunet smiled back and nodded his head.

“Yeah, we’ve been good. No cravings, no sickness, and I haven’t been that tired. I think the worst part’s over,” he joked, causing the woman to laugh.

“I’m afraid this is just the calm before the storm. The closer you get to term, the more your instincts will start to rear their ugly heads,” she told him with a sympathetic look on her face. “Now comes the pseudo-heats, the nesting, and you’re going to want to touch every alpha within a mile of you.”

“That doesn’t sound like fun.”

“No, but it’s all worth it in the end,” the doctor said with a smile. “Now why don’t you sit back and lift up your shirt so we can see what the little pup is doing in there, hm?”

Peter smiled and nodded his head, leaning back on the exam table and lifting up his tshirt. He undid the top button of his maternity jeans and pushed them down just enough to expose his whole belly for the other omega. The doctor gently spread the familiar cold gel on his abdomen and then pressed the ultrasound wand to his skin.

Almost immediately a heartbeat filled the quiet exam room and the brunet immediately melted at the sound. He had it recorded on his phone and he fell asleep to the sound of it whenever his anxiety was particularly unmanageable. He looked over to the screen and tears came to his eyes when he saw his pup squirming around, feeling it against his tummy.

“A very active pup,” the doctor said kindly, an amused smile on her face. “I can’t tell the presentation yet but they’re a lot less shy than the last few times. Do you want to know the gender?”

“Can you write it down? My friends want to have a gender reveal party,” the brunet omega told her, not taking his eyes off of the little squirming bundle inside him. The doctor nodded her head.

“Pictures?”

“Oh definitely.”

The older omega smiled and nodded again, removing a hand so she could print out the ultrasound photos. Once she was done with that, she wiped the gel off of his stomach and took off her gloves so she could write down the gender on a piece of paper.

-

Peter stared at the photos as he had lunch with his friends, lost in thought. Almost a year ago now he’d decided he wanted to start a family even though he hadn’t found the right alpha. The lack of an alpha wasn’t going to stop him so he looked through every profile that the sperm banks in New York had to offer.

It had taken him months to settle on one, the one that had made something in him settle and yearn. So five months ago, he’d gotten the insemination procedure done and luckily it had taken on the first try.

And now he was trying to figure out if he wanted to contact his pup’s sire, tell him he was more than welcome in their lives. The pup was half his after all, maybe he would want a chance to get to know them? But he was nervous. He knew nothing about this alpha except what traits he had and that he was some sort of certified genius.

Peter kept going over the pros and cons in his head. If this alpha wanted to be part of the pup’s life, then he’d have some extra support. The pup would have both of their parents, would never have to ask Peter why they didn’t have a daddy when all of the other pups did. Hell, maybe it would be like a fairytale and they’d fall in love and bond.

On the other hand, this alpha could be a total knothead. An asshole that would want nothing to do with this pup. They could be some sort of addict, could be some sort of deranged psychopath. He could be one of those alphas who ridiculed omegas, who still thought they were living in the 19th century.

It all left Peter feeling anxious. His friends thought he was being ridiculous, that he should just contact this alpha and get it over with.

“-eter. Earth to Peter!” Harry called, nudging the omega. The brunet startled and looked up at his friends with wide eyes, his face heating up when he saw the bemused looks on their faces.

“Sorry, I just sorta…”

“Spaced out. You still thinking about that alpha?” Ned asked, munching on some of his fries. Peter shrugged noncommittally and MJ snorted inelegantly.

“Just _text_ him already, you idiot. Get it over and done with and then you can stop stressing about it,” the alpha woman told him, looking pointedly at the omega’s phone as he sipped on her milkshake.

“It’s not that easy!”

“It’s definitely that easy. Besides, studies show pregnancies are harder without an alpha around, Peter,” Harry pointed out, gently nudging him again. The other boy grabbed one of Peter’s fries, swiped it through some ketchup, and held it up to his friend’s mouth. Peter smiled and happily ate the fry.

“I know...I guess I’m just making up excuses,” the brunet murmured, opening up his mouth when another fry was offered.

“So text him right now, maybe even take a picture of the pup, and get it out of the way so we can eat in peace,” MJ ordered, picking up the phone and handing it to Peter. The omega bit his lip but nodded his head, taking his phone from her. Once more, he typed in the number and then took a photo of the ultrasound pictures in his hand.

_Peter to Unknown: [Picture attached] Hi, my name is Peter and I got your info from the sperm bank...god this is awkward. I just wanted to let you know that I’m very pregnant with your pup and if you want to be in their life, I wouldn’t say no! :-)_

Peter set the phone aside and took a deep breath before turning his full attention back to his friends and whatever they were talking about now. He happily munched on his burger and fries and gave his two cents even when it wasn’t wanted and he completely forgot about the alpha until he’d gotten home later that evening.

He was settling down on his couch after a long bath, ready to relax and binge Say Yes to the Dress when his phone went off, surprising him since he’d just seen his friends a little while ago. He leaned over and grabbed his phone off of the side table, one hand on his belly. He opened it up and his eyes widened when he saw it was from the alpha.

_Unknown to Peter: Holy shit. Are you real? Is this real? That’s my pup?_

Peter giggled at the response, his cheeks flushing happily.

_Peter to Unknown_ Very real and yep, that’s our pup! I had my 20 week appointment today.

_Unknown to Peter: Oh wow. God, I donated back in fucking college, I didn’t think anyone would actually use it. Holy shit._

_Peter to Unknown: You never answered the question...do you want to be in their life? It’s fine if you don’t!_

The omega bit his lip nervously as he waited for a reply, running one of his hands over his stomach when he felt the pup start fussing around and kicking lightly.

_Unknown to Peter: I never thought I’d have a pup, Peter. Of course I want to._

_Unknown to Peter: My name’s Tony, by the way_

-

Peter took a deep breath as he pushed open the door to the cafe. It was unreasonably fancy, located in Upper Manhattan where the brunet rarely ever went. But Tony had wanted to meet him in person and had picked a very public place. Even so, Harry and MJ were inside and ready to make sure he was safe at all costs.

So with that thought in mind, he entered the cafe and looked around for an alpha carrying a plush toy, the agreed upon code. His eyes widened comically when they landed on none other than Tony Stark, the older man carrying a little plush doggie in one of his arms.

He quickly looked over at MJ and Harry who looked equally as shocked before he made his way over, smiling nervously when he sat down across from him. The alpha looked up from his phone to look at Peter, his eyes widening as he looked the pregnant omega over.

“You’re way prettier than I imagined,” Tony told him, still staring at Peter.

“Well I never imagined the father of my pup would be Tony Stark,” the omega told him with a small smile, his cheeks flushed a bright pink at the compliment. The older brunet perked up, happy that this beautiful creature wasn’t disappointed it was him. The alpha handed over the stuffed dog with a smile.

“Thanks for giving me the chance. I know you could’ve easily kept this to yourself,” the alpha told him, taking a shaky breath. “I never expected this.”

“But you’re happy, right? I know you don’t know me at all…”

“Well...I had my AI do some checking up,” Tony admitted with a sheepish smile. “Pepper insisted, she wanted to be sure you weren’t going to blackmail me or anything.”

“I feel less guilty for my friends sitting in that corner then,” Peter told him with a laugh. The alpha looked over his shoulder to look, waving at MJ and Harry who awkwardly waved back. “So tell me what you know then.”

“Peter Parker, 21, got your undergraduate in biochemistry from my very own alma mater, MIT. Graduated early, now you’re taking your Masters online while growing a pup in your tummy,” Tony told him with a smile, resting his chin on his knuckles as he looked at the younger man.

“Very good, Mr. Stark.”

“Ah, it was all JARVIS. He does everything for me except dress me,” the alpha admitted with a shrug and a chuckle. “And I find myself questioning why you didn’t immediately apply to my very own Stark Industries. Appalling, Peter.”

“I wanted to get my Masters first. Use up the last of the trust fund my parents left me on school and then earn my keep,” Peter told him with a shrug of his own. He placed a hand on his bump when he felt the pup starting to fuss. “But you are at the top of my list, rest assured, Tony.”

“I look forward to it. Looking forward to this too,” the older man murmured, eyes on the omega’s bump. “I want to be part of this whole experience as much as you’ll let me. Whatever you and the pup need, I’ll pay for it.”

“Oh, Tony no, you don’t have to do that,” the omega argued, brow furrowed worriedly.

“It’s the least I can do, Peter. I’m not..the best person, a whole laundry list of character defects…”

“That’s bullshit. You are constantly donating to charities and visiting children’s hospitals, you provided your arc reactor technology to third world countries so they could have electricity,” Peter argued, heated on the alpha’s behalf. “You give free prosthetics to veterans, Tony, you’re amazing.”

“Plenty of people wouldn’t agree, but thank you, Peter,” Tony murmured, a hint of pink on his cheeks.

“You’re welcome. I want you as involved as possible, I want you to come to appointments, pick out furniture with me, the whole experience but I know that’s probably a lot more than you expected,” the younger brunet told him with a shy smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

“Get me a catalog, I will pick out the best stroller and crib,” the alpha told him with a grin. “Just call me or text me where you want to go and I’ll drop everything.”

Peter’s smile could’ve lit up the whole room.

-

Peter couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he sat in the waiting room, rubbing over his bump. It had only grown since his visit last month and now there was less than three months to go. And this time, he had Tony sitting next to him. The man was working on his phone while they waited for the omega’s name to be called.

“What are you working on?”

“Working on the next update for the StarkPhone. Fixing bugs and improving camera quality, things like that,” Tony told him, looking over at the younger with a smile. “Care to look? I know you minored in computer science.”

“Peter,” one of the nurses called.

“After the appointment. Come on,” Peter murmured as he stood up, grunting softly. It was getting harder and harder to get up as the days went on. Tony stood up as well and pocketed his phone. He followed the omega and the nurse back to an exam room where the nurse took Peter’s vitals and then left them to wait for the doctor.

“So what all happens at these appointments?” Tony asked as he stood next to the exam table, looking at all of the tech around the room.

“We just discuss how I feel, she takes blood if she needs to, and she’ll do an ultrasound so we can see how the pup is growing. You’ll get to hear the heartbeat,” the younger told him with a smile, wincing at a particularly hard kick to the ribs.

“And the gender?”

“My friends are throwing a gender reveal party next week.”

“What are you hoping for?” Tony asked, smiling at the omega.

“Oh, I’m happy with either. I almost wish I was having twins so I could have both,” Peter admitted with a laugh. Tony laughed as well and the doctor walked in with Peter’s file in hand.

“Good morning, Peter. I see you brought a guest today,” the older omega commented, smiling and holding her hand out to the alpha. “Dr. Hanover.”

“Tony Stark,” Tony replied, shaking the doctor’s hand. Dr. Hanover nodded her head and turned her attention back to Peter.

“Everything still okay, Peter? This is around the time those pseudo-heats and the nesting should kick in,” the woman told him as she looked over the vitals the nurse took.

“Yeah I feel great. I did start building my nest but not obsessively. Yet,” Peter told her with a laugh. The doctor nodded with a laugh of her own and wheeled over the ultrasound machine.

“You know the drill by now,” she said, waiting patiently while Peter pushed his shirt up and undid his jeans. She spread the clear gel over his stomach and picked up the wand. “Mr. Stark, why don’t you do the honors?”

“I- what? Are you sure?” Tony asked, looking at her with wide eyes. Dr. Hanover handed over the wand with an encouraging nod as she turned the machine on. The alpha cleared his throat and gently pressed the wand to Peter’s stomach, looking at the screen as he moved it around.

The doctor and Peter shared a smile before she flipped the sound on and the room filled with the pup’s heartbeat. Tony gaped and his hand paused as the pup came on screen, curled up and possibly sleeping inside Peter’s womb. Something instinctual in the back of his mind immediately settled and purred at the sound.

“That’s...That’s the pup?”

“A good, strong heartbeat. And there’s the pup’s hands and feet,” the doctor pointed out on the screen, smiling at the awed expression on the alpha’s face. “Peter, do you want to know the presentation?”

“No, I wanna be surprised,” Peter answered, watching Tony stare at their pup on the screen. Dr Hanover nodded her head and printed out the pictures before turning off the machine. She gently took the wand from Tony’s hand and handed over a towel.

Tony smiled at Peter and wiped the gel off of his stomach before helping him off of the table. Dr. Hanover waved goodbye as she left the room, leaving the pair alone.

“Ready for some lunch? I know a nice diner close by,” the alpha offered, holding his hand out for the younger man to take.

“Lead the way. I’m paying this time though,” Peter told him, allowing the genius to lead him out of the clinic. They walked down the streets side-by-side, pressed together on the crowded NYC sidewalk.

“Well if you insist, Petey,” Tony murmured with a fond look on his face, squeezing his hand gently. The alpha was incognito to ensure the pair had the maximum amount of privacy for Peter. Incognito meaning a ball cap, sunglasses, and an old MIT hoodie.

“I do insist,” the omega told him with a giggle as they walked into the diner. Tony helped Peter sit down at a table before sitting across from him. “So what should we do after lunch?”

“Unfortunately I have a board meeting today and Pepper will kill me if I try to skip out again,” the alpha answered with a sigh. “So either you can go shopping and I’ll give you my card, or you can hang out in my lab until the meeting ends.”

“Oh, I’d love to see your lab! I wanna see what you’re working on for our pup,” Peter purred with a big smile on his face. Tony laughed softly and nodded his head. A waitress came over and dropped the menus onto the table in front of them, as well as two glasses of water, before moving on to other tables.

-

“Peter, I’m here,” Tony called as he unlocked the omega’s apartment. He had a bottle of sparkling grape juice and some chocolates tucked under his arm as he closed the door behind him, tossing his keys onto a side table next to the door. He frowned when he didn’t hear Peter respond back. “Pete?”

A faint whimper sounded from the bedroom down the hall and Tony’s frown only deepened. He set the grape juice and chocolates down before hurrying back to the bedroom, opening the door and immediately being hit by the scent of an omega in heat. Which was odd, considering Peter was six-and-a-half months pregnant with their pup.

Said omega was whimpering in his nest, squirming around in the soft blankets and pillows. He was still fully clothed and his squirming was slow, given his heavy belly. The whimpering picked up in volume when Peter caught Tony’s alpha scent.

“Alpha, alpha,” Peter whined, opening his honey eyes to look at Tony standing in the doorway. “Alpha, you’re here!”

“What’s going on, pretty omega?” Tony asked as he slowly walked over, circling the younger man’s nest until he came close to his face.

“Mmm, want you, alpha,” the omega purred, reaching up to rub his wrist along Tony’s cheek.

“Ah, I see now. One of those pseudo-heats Dr. Hanover mentioned.”

Peter continued to purr and try to pull Tony into the nest. The alpha chuckled and pulled off his shoes and suit jacket before crawling into the nest with the omega. He shifted around until he was spooned up behind the younger man.

“Alpha, please,” he whimpered.

“No, Peter, I won’t take advantage,” Tony rumbled into his ear. “Just relax and breathe in my scent.”

Peter eventually settled down and relaxed in Tony’s gentle hold, both of them rubbing the pup inside of his belly. He closed his eyes and dozed off in the genius’s arms. The pair laid like that for hours until Tony got up to find food for the pregnant omega.

Meanwhile Peter sat up in his nest and rubbed over his stomach. The pup was actively wiggling inside his womb now, excited now that their mama and daddy were awake. He purred happily, his instincts pleased at how heavily pregnant he was and being in the company of the alpha responsible.

Tony came back into the room and he smiled when he heard the purring. The pseudo-heat seemed to have passed with no problems and the alpha was happy about that - he didn’t want to put the younger man in an awkward position or to regret anything. He wanted the omega to want him because he loved him, not because of some biological need.

He walked over and got back in the nest, keeping the tray carefully balanced until he was settled. Then he rested the tray on his lap and revealed the bowls of fruit and a cut up chocolate bar. He picked up a blueberry and held it up to Peter’s lips.

“You’re sweet,” Peter murmured before taking the blueberry into his mouth and happily munching on it.

“Lies and slander,” Tony replied as he threw a blueberry into his own mouth. “So I realized we haven’t talked names.”

“Tony, we don’t even know the gender yet.”

“And we’re going to the party tomorrow, I know, but we can start thinking about it, right?”

“I guess. We could just pick a gender neutral name,” the omega said as he accepted a strawberry slice. “Then we only have to pick one.”

“Yeah, I like that idea. So let’s start looking at names,” Tony said, grabbing his phone and opening up a baby name site on his web browser.

-

The whole apartment was decorated in various pink and blue decorations, from binkies to balloons. Tony was impressed that Peter’s friends had managed to collect so much baby stuff for this party. He’d met them a few times and got along with all of them fairly well.

He and Harry had a friendly, business-like banter going between the two of them since they owned rivalling companies.

Peter was currently sat on the couch opening present after present with Tony sitting on the arm rest next to him just watching contently. The omega was currently opening a present from his Aunt May, which turned out to be several science-themed onesies. Both brunets were in awe at how _small_ they were.

“Thanks, Aunt May,” Peter purred, kissing the beta woman’s cheek in thanks.

“You’re welcome, Pete,” she said, kissing his forehead with a large smile on her face. “I larve you.”

“Larve you too.”

Everyone laughed softly and then Harry stepped up, rolling a stroller in front of him.

“I know you said you wanted to pick up running again after the pup was born and this should help you do that,” the alpha told him with a grin. “Top of the line, very smooth to roll around, and that pup is going to love it.”

“Aww, Harry, I love it,” Peter told him, standing up to hug his friend. He looked over the stroller and found a gift bag hiding in the seat. “What’s this?”

“Just a little extra something.”

The omega gave him a suspicious look and picked up the bag, opening it up and reaching inside. When he pulled his hand out, he revealed a baby monitor set that he and Tony had been looking at just the other day.

“Good thing we held off,” the omega joked, smiling back at Tony who laughed and shook his head. They spent another half an hour opening gifts (one of which was a bottle of whiskey for Tony) and then MJ grabbed both brunets and shoved them into the center of the room.

“Okay, time to find out the gender of your pup,” the alpha announced before dragging a large box over to sit between the couple. “Ned, are you recording?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Ned replied excitedly, holding up Peter’s phone and pointing the camera at Peter and Tony.

“Alright, open the box,” MJ ordered with a smile on her face, backing up until she was next to Ned and Harry.

“Ready?” Tony asked Peter, smiling at the omega affectionately. The pregnant brunet nodded his head and the alpha knelt down to open up the box. As soon as it was open, pink and blue confetti shot out followed by three pink balloons.

“Oh Tones, we’re having a girl,” Peter squealed, wrapping his arms around the alpha who was in some kind of shock. The older man gently placed a hand on the omega’s stomach and gently rubbed it, clearly in awe.

“A girl,” Tony whispered, eyes shiny with unshed tears. “You wanna tell ‘em?”

“Yeah,” the omega murmured with a smile. He looked up at their friends and family. “We decided to name the pup Morgan.”

-  
Peter laughed softly behind his hand as he stood in the doorway of the nursery. Tony was sat on the floor with the scattered parts of a crib around him and screwdriver in his mouth as he read over the instructions. The alpha had been at it for the better part of an hour with very little success.

“This pup is gonna come in a few weeks, y’know,” the omega pointed out, walking over and carefully sitting down next to the older man who took the screwdriver out of his mouth.

“Yeah, I know. It’s been business trip after business trip though, I never had time to put this together,” Tony murmured, scowling at the instructions and twirling the screwdriver around his fingers.

“Is the crib kicking your ass?”

“No. I understand it perfectly.”

Which explained why most of it was scattered around the nursery.

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed the instructions from the alpha, starting to read them off one-by-one and pointing to each piece when the older man furrowed his brow. Together, they managed to put the crib together within an hour and then Tony pushed it over to the spot the omega wanted it to be in.

“There we go, alpha. Now how about we go get some lunch?” Peter asked with a smile on his face.

“Are you asking me on a date, omega?” Tony asked jokingly.

“Yes, I am,” the omega replied, shocking the older man a little. “Let’s go on a date. I wanna be yours, Tony.”

“I want to be yours too,” the taller brunet murmured, walking over and wrapping his arms around the younger man. “Are you sure? I’m not…”

“Shut up, you’re the best man for me. You’re funny and you care about me and you’re going to be a great daddy to our pup.”

Tony smiled at the younger man’s bluntness and nodded his head. He kissed the omega’s forehead and moved his hands to their pup, rubbing where Morgan was kicking at her mother’s organs.

“Let’s go get lunch then,” the alpha told him, kissing him chastely.

-

Morgan Hope Parker-Stark was born on a sunny, spring day at Stark Tower in Peter and Tony’s nest. After their official first date, they’d moved the nursery and all of Peter’s things to the penthouse. And then a few weeks and a few more dates after that, the omega went into labor a few days early.

The pup was screaming and squirming in her daddy’s hands as he gently washed her off in warm water. She had little wisps of dark, brown hair on top of her head and she definitely had his mouth but the rest of her face was all Peter. Morgan whimpered and the alpha chuckled before wrapping her in a soft blanket and returning to Peter to lay the pup on his chest.

“Hello, Morgan,” Peter purred, wrapping his arms around her and smiling tiredly. “She’s so beautiful.”

“She gets it from you,” Tony teased as he settled into the nest next to the omega and pup. He wrapped an arm around the younger man and peered down at their new daughter with him, smiling as the pup settled and sniffed around the omega’s nipple for milk.

“No, I think she looks like you. Only time will tell if she’s got that Stark sass though,” the omega retorted, sighing happily when Morgan latched on to start feeding. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the older man’s shoulder.

The alpha smiled and reached up to gently run his knuckle along the younger man’s cheek. Both of the brunets purred contently, the sound vibrating deep in their chests and soothing their new pup as she finished eating and settled down to sleep. Peter didn’t take long to follow, clearly exhausted after hours of labor and bringing Morgan into the world  
.  
Tony gently maneuvered the omega into a laying position and moved Morgan into her bassinet at the foot of the bed. He gently rocked it when she fussed and she quieted after just a few moments of the rocking motion. He was sure she’d be up in a couple hours demanding more food but for now…

For now, he and Peter could enjoy their last few hours of quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my Google Drive since... *checks notes* AUGUST 2019. Y'all, I have so many unfinished works in this MCU file of mine, it's a little ridiculous. There's like... I don't even know how many works there. One moment... 84. I have 84 unfinished works in this file.
> 
> Help.
> 
> Anyway, I got this idea from tumblr, specifically omegaverse-seeker.tumblr.com and this was #18: "Omega gets a sperm donor and pregnant, and curiously contacts the father/mother to tell them they are welcomed in the pup(s) life(lives.)"
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
